


Fire

by TheReader666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Judge Me, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReader666/pseuds/TheReader666
Summary: One of them dies and the others mournFor thorbruce week day 7 - fire





	Fire

He wanted to go home. He was in pain. He screamed. He wanted go back to last night. Or the night before. Nights spend with Bruce. But it wasn't possible. He was dying.

\---

It was late after the battle ended, when they found his body. The battle they won. The war was over, but it had its victims. Hulk wasn't strong enough to take it, so he shrunk back to Bruce.

Few living Asgardians decided to give him proper Asgardian funeral. He was their king, after all. Loki was here too. He wasn't an enemy today.

Bruce couldn't stop tears. He loved him. Why he had to die?

All Avengers, Wakandians, Asgardians and people all around the world stand as small boat slowly sailed. Hawkeye shot the first burning arrow. Bruce had to bite his lip.

Asgardian warriors shot their arrows. Loki slowlt raised his hands, silently singing lullaby their mother used to sing. The fire grew thanks to Loki's magic into incredible heights. Asgardians raised their hands too and let small shinning balls into the glittering air.

Bruce and Loki stayed, even when everyone else left.

,,I... I loved him," whispered Bruce. His voice was raspy and weak. He haven't had energy to cry anymore

,,I know. He knew it too," silently said Loki. Fire was mirroring itself in his eyes.

,Goodbye Thor, son of Odin, mighty king of Asgard, god of thunder, loving partner and brother. You will never be forgotten. May your soul find place in Valhalla.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Sorry for grammar or spelling errors


End file.
